Anchor
by Senket
Summary: Songfic. Anchor by Lifehouse. SetoMalik&Marik. The blonde duo are a bit twisted, as we all know. And everyone needs something to hold on to. I've been trying to finish this for a long time. Then I realized it was done already. .U


Malik (Marik)/Seto. Was going to use Ryou but there was a technical problem you'll find in, oh…3 lines. Anchor by Lifehouse. And I realize Malik/Marik has a very unstable mental state. It was meant to be that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I stand with a blank expression now  
and I can't believe myself*

Malik stared at the newly made corpse of the white-haired king-of-thieves' hikari, 'Yadonushi' Well, now King's Property was dead property. He could hear the furious screaming from the white-haired demon behind him. "What the HELL have you DONE, you fucking ASSHOLE?" He turned around to face the angry robber, absently clutching a dagger in his hand. He frowned, shrugging. What had he just done? He'd whipped his memory clean, like every time he did something he shouldn't have. Bakura screamed in rage and jumped at the insane blond.

  
*Will someone tell me,

How did I get here?*

Several minutes later, Bakura's lifeless body was lying next to his Hikari's. Malik threw the knife on top of their bodies after carefully extracting the Ring and attaching it to his belt between the golden Puzzle and blood-encrusted Eye. 3 to go…His eyes zoned out for a second and he fell into stupor. He blinked and looked around. Where the hell was he anyway??? Heh. Last he remembered he was at home, about to leave to do…something. Tch… he had holes everywhere in his memories anyway, no use in trying to question them, not the first one, not the newest one. He shrugged, unnoticing of the bodies next to him, and began whistling, walking outside and into the street, ignoring the cars desperately trying to swerve around him and crashing into each other.

  
*I am walking  
changing slowly*

Malik blinked as he heard a truck horn blaring behind him, realizing where he was. Shrugging, he went onto the sidewalk. Something inside him, however, was not as merciful, though just as 'forgetful.' While he walked, his sparkling lavender eyes turned darker, the pupils shrinking to an almost invisible state. Marik turned and glared at the truck driver, who was stuck at a red light nearby.

*I am chasing  
climbing closer*

He advanced towards it and was about to climb into the window to make short work of the offending man, when a picture of an umber-haired boy raising an eyebrow flashed through his mind, and his imagination made him feel a hand holding him back. He glared at the truck driver and backed down, turning like to talk to the imaginary person. Just when the light changed and the man disappeared, shaking his head and muttering something about stupid crazy kids these days, a helicopter sound brought him to attention. He noticed a rope ladder dangling not too far away. It was gathering speed and moving away from him. He screeched eagerly and ran after it. Practically pouncing it to be able to hold, he let out a puppyish sound and began over-excitedly climbing to the destination he knew had what he wanted.  
  
*I know that I'll never be alone*

The pilot stared at him, an eyebrow raised, when he got to the top. Messy brown hair flew around the headset, one phone a bit behind the ear. Deep cobalt eyes, usually so cold, burned into his soul, leaving a warm pulsing sensation. He felt himself melt inside. "Put the ladder away, would you? Don't need fangirls climbing into the copter." Marik obediently pulled it up. Feeling an extra weight, he looked down to notice a desperate girl clutching onto the rope like a lifeline. Grinning manically to himself, he shook it repeatedly. He laughed as she made a face and fell off, falling into a truck of garbage. He giggled and waved as she screeched. "Marik, what did you do now?" He blinked and grinned at the man piloting to giant metal beast. "Nothing! It was just a fangirl, is all." "*sigh* Sit down before you fall out." The hyperactive 3000 year old spirit in a teenage body bounced up to the copilot's seat, happily strapping himself in after huggling the tall blue-eyed next to him and making the helicopter nearly crash into the building-side. "DON'T EVER DO THAT WHEN I'M DRIVING THIS THING!!" "*Sniff* Sowwy…" The other tried to growl, but ended up sighing instead. "You don't want to kill either of us, do you?" "Of course not, Seto-ai." The teen glanced at him sideways, shaking his head. Marik just stared strait ahead, stiff-jointed.  
  


*You will never let me go*  
  


Seto moved the joystick to the side, causing the copter to move smoothly around a tall glass building and put the KaibaCorp building in view. He pulled the craft up, slowly landing on the large blue X. Slowly detaching himself from his seat, he deposed his headset on the chair and jumped out of the confined space. He started whistling 'The Young and the Hopeless' and walking off before noticing the lavender-eyed blond was not with him. He backtracked (literally. Walking backwards.) and turned, leaning against the cool metal and watching the unmoving silhouette, frowning. "Malrik… [1] C'mon baby, are you going to stay in there all day?" So Marik slowly unwound the seatbelt and shuffled towards the door, leaping down the small distance to the ground, hair covering his eyes, starting to leave. Seto grabbed his arm and tugged hard enough to force the other to turn around and face him, free hand flickered over the platinum bangs, moving them aside. Deep and shadowy, though pale, half-lidded eyes, stared at the empty air situated downwards, pallid mouth turned downwards, though the bottom lip was captured between the spirit's teeth. Seto opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again when nothing came out. His hand slowly slid down, off of Marik's arm and hand, but the blond did not move. Seto inhaled sharply and pulled the boy tightly in his embrace. The other hesitantly put his arms around the brunette's waist, burying his face in the large white trench coat. They both slowly sank to their knees, Marik beginning to let the tears flow into the material covering the CEO's shoulder.

*You are my anchor*

"Shhh…don't cry…" Seto rubbed the forever-teenager's back in lazy circles. "Tell me what happened." Marik frowned, his voice slightly cracked, and very quiet. "I don't know… I don't know anything about myself… It's gone… It's all gone…" Seto frowned, burying his nose in the pale, sun-bleached hair "I do know." "But…you're never there when…when I…I forget." "It doesn't matter… What I know is everything I need to…" Contrary to what he was saying, he inspected the boy with his gaze, noticing the golden ring hanging off the Egyptian's waist. His eyes narrowed, lips tightening from distaste, knowing that the Rod owners had murdered some of their friends again. Marik felt the ridgedness of the other's body and cringed. "What? What am I doing wrong?" Seto clenched his teeth, hands fisting involuntarily. "Nothing," he hissed through his teeth, "What are you talking about?" Marik's body tensed. "You're lying to me. You're angry at me," he said, a bit more loudly than he should have. His voice was shaking. "What do you know that you're not telling me??" Seto squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to take a few deep breaths, calming himself and relaxing his stiff stance. "Nothing. Nothing… Shhh…" Marik started panicking and his head was moving from side to side, body shaking. "Stop lying to me! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! I'm sorry Seto!!" The brunette nearly hit himself for scaring the unstable boy so badly. "Shhh… It doesn't make a difference, it never, ever makes a difference…" "S…Se…Seto…" The boy choked. "STOP IT!" Marik's eyes widened and he froze. "S…Seto?" The CEO couldn't stand the fear in the boy he took care of. Roughly, he pushed him on the hard floor, taking either side of the deeply tanned face and crushing his lips against the spirit's. He pulled away slightly, eyes still shut, and whispered hotly in a low voice. "I told you it doesn't make a difference. Please… please stop hurting yourself like this…" "Se-" "I promise I'll keep you safe forever."

  
*Hold my hand   
while I'm sinking in the sand*

Marik smiled a bit, though still frowning. "I love you…" Seto kissed him again, tenderly. He felt the physique shift a bit when he pulled away. Slowly tracing the face's contour, Seto smiled a bit down at Malik. "Hey…" He slowly pushed himself off of the original body's retainer and stood, the blond following his example. Malik grinned a bit, tracing his belt out of habit, having been doing that ever since Seto had 'given' him the puzzle. (The CEO had enough sense to take it before any of the two noticed it, heard the Mouto lovers were dead, and put two and two together) Seto mentally hit himself. Malik frowned when his fingers hit something and glanced down. His eyes widened when he noticed the bloody Ring. "No… no… nononono… Seto…" He screeched, "Seto!!" He backed away, which was useless since the offending material was attached to his waist. He fell to the floor and began hyperventilating from shock. He couldn't be a killer! He couldn't be! It wasn't true! NO!! The older Kaiba kneeled by him, pulling the body against himself for support, while the other kept staring fearfully at the shining, bloodstained item. "Relax…Come on, relax…" Seto worriedly rubbed Malik's chest with his palm, trying to stimulate the lungs into working properly. "Breathe…come on…breathe with me…" Malik ignored him. Tears began welling in his eyes. He'd killed his best friends… No… Seto was starting to panic and shook Malik by the shoulders. "Come on! Stop it! You have to breathe! Don't die on me!!" Malik, listening to Seto's plea, tried to force himself to work his lungs. The brunette, understanding that he couldn't do anything, rocked back and forth, holding tightly onto the Egyptian's hand. "Just breathe…"

  
*No one else could understand*  
  


Malik slowly calmed himself, drowsy. "Seto…You never told me…" "I didn't want you to know… Besides, it's not your fault… You can't control it… The item's controlling." "Mhmm…" Malik's eyelids dropped slowly. Soon, he was soundly asleep against the CEO. Seto sighed and gathered the limp form within his arms, kissing the boy's forehead and standing up. He smiled warmly as Malik unconsciously turned over, snuggling into his arms and wrapping his own around the taller teen's stomach and back. Seto slowly, carefully made his way over to the elevators, leaning against the wall while it descended the eternal number of floors. When the steel doors opened to the bottom floor, the first thing he noticed was the way everyone was staring. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall, constricting his stomach and wincing as the several old scars scraped against the stiff fabric. He growled at the prying eyes. "Don't look at me like that." They went back to their work, afraid they might lose their jobs. Malik stirred a bit, one large violet eye poking out from behind the fabric to look at the brunette's face "Sorry." "Don't be. They just don't get it."

*You are my anchor*

Malik slowly fell back into light slumber. Seto glared at everyone around, making note of those who stared when they thought he had his back turned. They would be dealt with. For now he'd have to make sure Malik was fine, un-traumatized, and forgetful. It was unfortunate, but he couldn't let the poor boys remember. The knowledge would effectively turn them insane. He was the only one that dared TRY to keep the blond duo relatively stable, and he wasn't about to let them down. He'd accidentally gotten closer to them than he expected originally, but he didn't care. As a matter of fact, he thought as his eyelids dropped halfway and a lecherous grin marred his features, it was a good thing. He carefully made his way over to the limo, where he took out the emergency pillows and blankets, covering the floor with them, laying Malik down on it and lying down next to him. Soon, they were both fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
*It seems that I lost track of time*

Malik yawned cat-like, smacking his lips together, tongue caught between teeth, blinking and looking around the large room. He felt something on his side stir closer and blinked, looking down. His eyes softened when he looked down at KaibaCorp's feared leader, sleeping with the innocence of a child. A low hum escaped from the teen's throat and he curled around a deep azure pillow, ignorant of the gaze on his form. He shifted again and his lids slowly halfway uncovered clouded pale [2] cerulean eyes. Malik mussed the hair affectionately and Seto smiled, "Mmm…morning…or something. What time is it?" "Err…" Malik looked at the sun, "Either 8AM or 4PM [3] depending on which way's west." Seto yawned and snuggled into the body pillow. "Who cares? I'll just go back to sleep now…" He had a few moments of playful 'sleep' before he was whacked with a pillow. "Oh no you don't mister." He sat up, pouting at the dark Egyptian blond, "And why not?" "Because either way, you have 'work to do, people to fire, hostile takeovers to stage, dreams to ruin, hopes to crush' " Malik smirked, stealing the words out of Seto's written dictionary of excuses [4].

*And I can't believe my mind*

Seto leaned over the younger adolescent, giving him a peck on the forehead. "You forgot blond maniacs to pleasure" Malik's face flushed and he squeaked, indignant. "Seto!" "What? You know it's true." "Yeah, but-" He stuttered. "But nothing. I'm allowed days off too." He smothered the violet-eyed Egyptian with loving kisses. "And I very much intend to enjoy said days off, thank you." Malik felt a grin develop on his face as he watched his lover in joyful awe. He didn't know HOW he'd deserved such love, but… somehow… it was there.

  
*Would you save me if  
I reached out to you?*

"Seto?" The Japanese boy dropped on his side, watching Malik, and nodded. "What… if I ever got caught by police," For an instant, that almost seemed like forever to Seto, he wondered if the blondes remembered. "For no apparent reason, but they think I've done something horrible like murdered Yugi and Yami-" He inwardly winced but smiled gently, questionably, on the outside, "would you… help me out?" A long silence passed between them. Seto's mouth hung open in disbelief as he started at his lover, hurt flashing through his eyes. Malik winced and looked away, mumbling. "Sorry… stupid question…" Seto sighed and pulled the other against him. "No…it's ok. We all wonder." He threaded his fingers through the pale, sun-washed strands. The Egyptian's breathing evened out and soon, he was fast asleep. The Kaiba's lip curved as he watched. Lying down next to the young man once more, he brushed his lips against the other's cool forehead. "No worries. I'd do anything for you."

~~~~~~~~~~

  
I'm waiting, watching, standing  
I am reaching  
Climbing closer  
  
I know that I'll never be alone  
You will never let me go  
You are my anchor  
Hold my hand   
While I'm sinking in the sand  
No one else could understand  
You are my anchor yeah  
Anchor yeah  
Anchor yeah  
  
I am walking  
Changing slowly  
I am chasing  
Climbing closer  
  
I know that I'll never be alone  
You will never let me go  
You are my anchor  
Hold my hand   
While I'm sinking in the sand  
No one else could understand  
You are my anchor yeah  
Anchor yeah  
Anchor yeah  
  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] Well…maLik and maRik… MaLRik. Seto DOES know it's Marik, but he's referring to both because there's a possibility Malik is listening in and he doesn't want the hikari to think he doesn't care and decide to just stay there…

[2] They look paler 'cause they're clouded. I firmly believe that people's eyes look lighter when they just woke up. It's probably not true, but… -.-U

[3] They're both 4 hours away from noon. It depends how far away the sun is from overhead

[4] For getting away from people, generally. This is from the 'close to me' section. Actually, it doesn't exist, it's just something Seto says to Malrik a lot


End file.
